


Don't call me Tiresias (I'm just as blind as you)

by Insidious Inkstains (sidneybelveire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Fanart of a Fanfic, M/M, No explicit nudity, but still NSFW, still male Clint, turned into a woman Coulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneybelveire/pseuds/Insidious%20Inkstains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for Amireal's Phil(is) series.</p>
<p>Art is more cuteness than porn-ness, but is of a sexual nature; reading the fic first is advised if you are unsure of what to expect. (Hint: expect surprise boobs.) </p>
<p>Also posted to my tumblr site.</p>
<p>EDIT: Now with more art in the second chapter!!!</p>
<p>RE-EDIT: The correct version this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amireal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amireal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I, Phil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173773) by [amireal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amireal/pseuds/amireal). 



> Thank you to everyone at Strike Team C/C for advice and feedback and cheerleading as I worked on this! Your love and encouragement is appreciated.

From 'I, Phil' by Amireal: 

"When Clint began exploring his neck, finding each spot that seemed electrically wired to every other part of his body, his hands finally found their way back to Phil’s chest and it was… oh it was… his back arched completely. 

“This one of those bra/shirt contraptions that Tasha has?” Clint asked. 

Phil nodded. 

“We’ll keep it on for this part then.” Clint’s head dipped and then there was something warm and agile sucking on his chest through the shirt and Phil shuddered hard, the soft, muted, friction it caused pushed his hips down and down and onto the firm/soft, hot, hard ridge that bumped him in just the right place between his legs. Clint hummed a pleased sound that vibrated right through Phil’s body and it was like riding a wave of pure pleasure but in a new flavor and it was pooling slowly in his toes and fingers. 

Then Clint’s hand, the one not on Phil’s hip, helping him move back and forth cupped the other breast, thumb tweaking his peaked nipple and…"


	2. Just get over here before you sprain something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More art, what?
> 
> Here is Phil(is) lounging in a suit.

  


from I, Phil:

"When Clint walked in on him barefoot and lounging on the couch, long legs crossed at the ankle, encased in rich fabric, with his shirt sleeves rolled up, and his collar unbuttoned and his vest tight and curving over his body, there was a distinct lack of complaining."

**Author's Note:**

> Ch.1 This version is fairly small, and I don't know if I can upload the larger image well enough.
> 
>   [ Here is the dropbox link, please do not take the image to remove my logo or distribute it elsewhere. ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dbj37rgujyvthby/ami-is-to-blame-finaledits.jpg) Thanks. Make sure to enlarge.
> 
>  
> 
> Ch. 2
> 
> Ok, so it's the final version up again. (There was an error I had not realized was still there, it is now fixed.)
> 
> Feedback or con-crit is very appreciated, same as head pets.


End file.
